The invention relates to a magnet armature of the type described hereinafter. A magnet armature, manufactured from a massive material by drilling and removing surface material by machining, is already known (DE laid-open application No. 3,418,761 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,931), wherein the various steps in manufacturing are very cost-intensive and wherein burrs that appear at a wide variety of locations must be removed. In addition, this known magnet armature is relatively heavy, which results in an unwanted delay in the movement of the magnet armature when excited or when excitation is removed, due to the greater mass that must be accelerated.